Casus 1 t/m 51?
'Casus 2' 12 meerkeuzevraag '(2p)' Je bent longarts. Je behandelt een 25-jarige vrouw met ernstige astmatische 'klachten met Ipratropiumbromide. ' Ipratropiumbromide '' Ipratropiumbromide inhalatie - Luchtwegverwijder - Voorgeschreven bij astma en COPD - Effect bij astma: bronchodilatator & vermindering vorming van slijm in de longen. Effect bij COPD: voorkomt aanvallen van benauwdheid doordat het de verkramping in de luchtwegen opheft en de vorming van slijm in de longen vermindert. - Werkt binnen 15 minuten, werking houdt 3 tot 8u aan - voorkomt aanvallen van benauwdheid doordat het de verkramping in de luchtwegen opheft en de vorming van slijm in de longen vermindert. - Bij astma: o Verschijnselen Bij astma verkrampen de spieren van de luchtwegen. De slijmvliezen zwellen bovendien op en maken meer slijm aan. U wordt hierdoor kortademig, moet hoesten en krijgt het benauwd. Deze benauwdheidsaanvallen ontstaan door prikkels, zoals koude lucht, rook, inspanning, emoties en stoffen waar u allergisch voor bent. Er zijn periodes waarin u gevoeliger bent voor deze prikkels. o Behandeling Meestal wordt astma behandeld met luchtwegverwijders, zoals salbutamol. De arts kiest voor een inhalatie met ipratropium bij mensen ouder dan 60 jaar en bij ernstige vormen van astma. o >2x per week een aanval? Ook luchtwegbeschermer. Niet gebruiken met tussenposen <3 uur. Bijwerkingen - Droge mond, geirriteerde mond en keel, kriebelhoest en heesheid (let op cariës!) - Hoofdpijn/duizeligheid - MD-klachten (zeer zelden diarree) - Veranderde smaak - Hartkloppingen/tachicardie Belangrijk: stof moet diep in de longen terecht komen! Inhalatie belangrijk! Inhalatie via poeder of spray (nadeel poeder: diep inademen, nadeel spray: tegelijk drukken en inademen) Wanneer? Bij aanval van benauwdheid (tenzij door arts ander schema is voorgeschreven), vaak op 1 dag? à Vaste tijdstippen. Bij bepaalde activiteiten waarvan uitlokken van benauwdheid bekend is bij de patient? à 15 tot 30 min van te voren gebruken. Astma Onstructieve longziekte. Luchtwegvernauwing door ontsteking in de bronchuswand, beloop is gunstig; al dan niet met medicatie. Diagnostiek met 1-seconde waarde of histaminetest (let op: 1 sec waarde alleen representatief tijdens ‘aanval’). Longfunctie is bij optimale behandeling vrijwel normaal. Verschijnselen - Chronische ontsteking van de luchtwegen - Toegenomen bronchiale prikkelbaarheid (Bronchiale hyperreactiviteit is een abnormale neiging tot luchtwegvernauwing onder invloed van prikkels die bij gezonden geen reactie geven) - Reversibele luchtwegvernauwing - Aanvallen van benauwdheid, hoesten en piepende ademhaling - Verschijnselen kunnen ontstaan bij niet-allergene prikkels zoals koude lucht, mist, parfumluchtjes of (sigaretten)rook. Ook virale infecties, allergenen, inspanning en emoties kunnen als uitlokkende factoren worden beschouwd. Pathologie Onder invloed van deze ontsteking ontwikkelen astmapatiënten structurele afwijkingen van de bronchus, ‘remodelling’, die verantwoordelijk zijn voor persisterende longfunctieafwijkingen. Afwijkingen van het bronchusepitheel zijn: - Verlies van normale structuur - Toename van dikte basaalmembraan Factoren die bij astma zorgen voor luchtwegvernauwing: - Oedeem en hyperaemie van het bronchusslijmvlies - Samentrekken van bronchiaal spierweefsel - Productie van slijm in de luchtwegen - Infiltratie van het luchtwegslijmvlies met ontstekingscellen - Toename van bindweefsel (collageen) in de luchtwegwand Feiten - Virale infectie vormt meest frequente aanleiding voor astma exerbaties. - Bij korte inspanning wordt vaak eerst enige luchtwegverwijding gezien, waarna de ‘astma-aanval’ pas begint na 5-10 min na stoppen met inspanning (door optreden van bronchoconstrictie). - Verlengt expirium. - Bij aanval verminderd ademgeruis en toegenomen voor-achterwaartse thoraxdiameter. - Celtypen die belangrijk zijn bij het ontstaan van luchtwegontsteking bij astma: o Mestcellen (normaal aanwezig) (belangrijke rol bij vroege allergische reacties) o Eosinofiele granulocyten o Lymfocyten o Luchtwegepitheelcellen (normaal aanwezig) Soorten astma en behandeling - Intermitterend (<1x per week) à kortwerkende verwijders - Mild poersisterend (>1x per week) à inhalatiebestrijder (doet iets aan de ontsteking) (glucocorticoiden (oraal/inhalatie) en leukotrieen (oraal)) - Matig persisterend à hoge dosis inhalatiebestrijders óf toevoegen van langwerkende verwijder - Ernstig persisterend à diverse mogelijkheden in overleg met longarts bijvoorbeeld immunotherapie (anti-IgE) Ipratropium bromide (INN, trade names Atrovent, Apovent, and Aerovent) is an anticholinergic drug used for the treatment of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease and acute asthma. It blocks the muscarinic acetylcholine receptors in the smooth muscles of the bronchi in the lungs, opening the bronchi. Ipratropium is administered by inhalation for the treatment of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). For that purpose it is supplied in a canister for use in an inhaler or in single dose vials for use in a nebulizer.2 It is also combined with salbutamol (albuterol, USA) under the trade names Combivent (metered-dose inhaler or MDI) and Duoneb (nebulizer) for the management of COPD and asthma, and with fenoterol (trade names Duovent and Berodual N) for the management of asthma. Ipratropium blocks muscarinic acetylcholine receptors, without specificity for subtypes, and therefore inhibits degradation of cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP), resulting in an intracellular increase of cGMP concentration. Most likely due to actions of cGMP on intracellular calcium, this results in decreased contractility of smooth muscle in the lung, inhibiting bronchoconstriction and mucus secretion. It is a nonselective muscarinic antagonist,4 and does not diffuse into the blood, which prevents systemic side effects. Ipratropium is a derivative of atropine5 but is a quaternary amine and therefore does not cross the blood–brain barrier, which prevents central side effects (anticholinergic syndrome). Ipratropium is considered a short-acting bronchodilator. 'Casus 3' '''13 meerkeuzevraag '(2p) Je bent MDL-arts en je bent gespecialiseerd in de behandeling van de ziekte van ' '''Crohn. ' Management of Crohn's disease involves first treating the acute symptoms of the disease, then maintaining remission. Treatment initially involves the use of medications to eliminate infections, generally antibiotics, and reduce inflammation, generally aminosalicylate anti-inflammatory drugs and corticosteroids. Surgery may be required for complications such as obstructions or abscesses, or if the disease does not respond to drugs within a reasonable time. Once remission is induced, the goal of treatment becomes maintenance of remission, avoiding the return of active disease, or "flares". Because of side-effects, the prolonged use of corticosteroids is avoided. Although some people are able to maintain remission with aminosalicylates alone, many require immunosuppressive drugs. 5-aminosalicylates (5-ASA) include the following: -Mesalazine or mesalamine, which is marketed in the forms Lialda, Asacol, Pentasa, Salofalk, Dipentum and Rowasa. -Sulfasalazine, which is converted to 5-ASA and sulfapyridine by intestinal bacteria. The sulfapyridine may have some therapeutic effect in rheumatoid arthritis. However, the sulfapyridine component is often the limiting factor in treatment of Crohn's disease because of high side-effect profile. 5-ASA compounds have been shown to be useful in the treatment of mild-to-moderate Crohn's disease.2 They are usually considered to be first line therapy for disease in the ileum and right side of the colon particularly due to their lower side effect profile compared to corticosteroids. Corticosteroids are a class of anti-inflammatory drug that are used primarily for treatment of moderate to severe flares of Crohn's disease. They are used more sparingly due to the availability of effective treatments with fewer side-effects.[4] The side effects of corticosteroids include Cushing's syndrome, mania, insomnia, hypertension, high blood glucose, osteoporosis, and avascular necrosis of long bones. These should not be confused with the anabolic steroids used to enhance athletic performance. The most commonly prescribed oral steroid is prednisone, which is typically dosed at 0.5 mg/kg for induction of remission.[5] Intravenous steroids are used for cases refractory to oral steroids, or where oral steroids cannot be taken.[4] These are administered in the hospital setting. Because corticosteroids reduce the ability to fight infection, care must be used to ensure that there is no active infection, particularly an intra-abdominal abscess before the initiation of steroids. Budesonide is an oral corticosteroid with limited absorption and high level of first-pass metabolism, meaning that less quantities of steroid enter into the bloodstream. It has been shown to be useful in the treatment of mild-to-moderate Crohn's disease[6] and for maintenance of remission in Crohn's disease.[7] Formulated as Entocort, budesonide is released in the ileum and right colon, and is therefore has a topical effect against disease in that area.[6] Budesonide is also useful when used in combination with antibiotics for active Crohn's disease.[8] Steroid enemas can also be used for disease of the lower colon and rectum, in order to treat symptoms. Hydrocortisone and budesonide liquid and foam enemas are being marketed for these reasons. Corticosteroids however have a host of side effects, some very serious, and it is desirable to curtail their use whenever possible. Azathioprine and 6-mercaptopurine (6-MP) are the most used immunosuppressants for maintenance therapy of Crohn's disease. They are purine anti-metabolites, meaning that they interfere with the synthesis of purines required forinflammatory cells. They have a duration of action of months, making it unwieldy to use them for induction of remission. Both drugs are dosed at 1.5 to 2.5 mg/kg, with literature supporting the use of higher doses.[9] Azathioprine and 6-MP have been found to be useful for the following indications: {C}§ {C}For maintenance therapy for people who are dependent on steroids.[10] {C}§ {C}Fistulizing disease.[11] {C}§ {C}Induction of remission in steroid refractory disease.[12] {C}§ {C}Maintenance of remission after surgery for Crohn's disease.[13] Azathioprine is however a particularly dangerous drug, with great potential for inviting a host of potentially fatal infections, and is also listed by the FDA as a human carcinogen. '''Infliximab Infliximab, marketed as Remicade, is a mouse-human chimeric antibody that targets tumour necrosis factor, a cytokine in the inflammatory response. It is a monoclonal antibody that inhibits the pro-inflammatory cytokine tumour necrosis factor alpha. It is administered intravenously and dosed per weight starting at 5 mg/kg and increasing according to character of disease. Infliximab has found utility as follows: {C}§ {C}Maintenance of remission for people with Crohn's disease.[14] {C}§ {C}Induction of remission for people with Crohn's disease.[14] {C}§ {C}Maintenance for fistulizing Crohn's disease.[15] Side effects of infliximab, like other immunosuppressants of the TNF class, can be serious and potentially fatal, and infliximab carries an FDA black-box warning on the label. Listed side effects include hypersensitivity and allergic reactions, risk of re-activation of tuberculosis, serum sickness, and risk of multiple sclerosis.[16] Serious side effect also include lymphoma and severe infections, including progressive multifocal leukoencephalopathy (PML) an opportunistic viral infection of the brain that can cause death. Surgery is normally reserved for complications of Crohn's disease or when disease that resists treatment with drugs is confined to one location that can be removed.[27] Surgery is often used to manage complications of Crohn's disease, including fistulae, small bowel obstruction, colon cancer, small intestine cancer and fibrostenotic strictures, when strictureplasty (expansion of the stricture) is sometimes performed. Otherwise, and for other complications, resection and anastomosis - the removal of the affected section of intestine and the rejoining of the healthy sections - is the surgery usually performed for Crohn's disease (e.g., ileocolonic resection). Neither type of surgery cures Crohn's disease, as recurrence often reappears in previously unaffected areas of the intestine.[28] Small intestine transplants are experimental as of yet, and are usually only done when there is a risk of short bowel syndrome due to repeated resection surgeries Casus 4 ' '''14 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je werkt als arts bij de trombosedienst. Tijdens gebruik van het antistollingsmiddel ' 'acenocoumarol wordt, volgens protocol, de INR gecontroleerd. ' '''Acenocoumarol is een coumarinederivaat dat gebruikt wordt als anticoagulans, dus om de bloedstolling te remmen. Het werd in Nederland verkocht door Novartis onder de merknaam Sintrom en is nog in de handel door verschillende andere bedrijven als generiek geneesmiddel. De werking van acenocoumarol is vergelijkbaar met die van de andere coumarinederivaten fenprocoumon en warfarine: het zijn alle drie vitamine K-antagonisten, die de mogelijkheid van de lever verstoren om vitamine K te verwerken. Het voornaamste verschil ligt in de werkingsduur: die is bij acenocoumarol veel korter (halveringstijd ca. 11 uur in vergelijking met ca. 40 en 140 uur bij respectievelijk warfarine en fenprocoumon). Het gevolg is dat de kwaliteit van de antistolling meer aan schommeling onderhevig is bij het gebruik van acenocoumarol. Met acenocoumarol is het effect van een dosisaanpassing sneller merkbaar dan bij fenprocoumon, waar dat pas na enkele dagen zichtbaar is. Acecocoumarol remt de bloedstolling door de productie te blokkeren van een aantal belangrijke stollingsfactoren, namelijk II (protrombine), VII (anti-hemofilie-factor), IX en X evenals proteïne–C en proteïne–S. Deze stollingsfactoren worden uit inactieve precursor-proteïnen gevormd, waarbij vitamine K nodig is voor activering van de γ-carboxyleringsreacties. Acenocoumarol heeft geen invloed op reeds gevormde stollingsfactoren. De werking is maximaal na circa 36 tot 72 uur, onafhankelijk van dosis. De werking houdt aan tot 48 uur na de laatste dosis. [1] In de lever wordt acenocoumarol na verloop van tijd omgezet in inactieve metabolieten De werking van coumarinen kan o.a. worden versterkt door acetylsalicylzuur en andere NSAID's, heparine, schildklierhormonen, glucagon, allopurinol, disulfiram, alcohol, anabole en androgene steroïden, remmers van CYP2C9 (zoals amiodaron, cimetidine, azoolantimycoticum (miconazolvermijden, ook uitwendig/oromucosaal gebruik), SSRI's, probenecide en teniposide), antibiotica (zoals erytromycine, amoxicilline, tetracyclinen, sulfonamiden (co–trimoxazol vermijden), neomycine, chlooramfenicol), sulfonylureumderivaten (tolbutamide), lipidenverlagende middelen, tamoxifen. De werking van coumarinen kan worden verzwakt door o.a. middelen die CYP2C9 induceren (carbamazepine, barbituraten, rifampicine), proteaseremmers, orale anticonceptiva, azathioprine. Bij eventueel gelijktijdige medicatie met colestyramine (een anionenuitwisselend polystyreenhars) moet colestyramine steeds ten minste 4 uur ná acenocoumarol worden toegediend, daar dit middel anders aan colestyramine wordt geadsorbeerd. Het hypoglykemisch effect van sulfonylureumderivaten zoals tolbutamide kan worden versterkt. International Normalized Ratio (INR) is een maat voor de stollingstijd van bloed. Het geeft aan hoeveel langzamer het bloed van de patiënt stolt dan bij iemand zonder afwijkende bloedstolling. Als de INR van iemand bijvoorbeeld 3,0 is, betekent dat dat diens bloed 3,0 keer zo langzaam stolt als van iemand zonder afwijkende bloedstolling, bijvoorbeeld 45 tegen 15 seconden onder gestandaardiseerde omstandigheden. INR is een gestandaardiseerde weergave van de meting van de protrombinetijd. De protrombinetijd is een maat die aangeeft hoe lang het duurt voordat er in het menselijke bloed fibrine gevormd wordt. De protrombinetijd is een maat die van laboratorium tot laboratorium erg kon verschillen, waardoor de resultaten van de verschillende onderzoeken niet met elkaar te vergelijken waren. Vandaar dat de INR is ingevoerd. Anticoagulantia: - oraal: couamarines (vit.K antagonisten) - intravenous/subcutaan: Heparine(remt II(protrombine), X), LMWH(remt alleen Xa) en pentasachariden - nieuwe trombineremmers : orale IIa(Dabigatran) en nieuwe Xa(Rivaraxaban) - Hiridu medicinalis: directe trombineremmer - Pentaschariden Coumarines: Eerste dagen nog geen effect, daarom Heparine geven voor overbrugging. Als coumarine medicatie stopt, gaat het effect een tijdje door. - remming synthese II, VII, IX, X - voornamelijk bij veneuze trombose en atriumfibrilleren - werking is afhankelijk van exogene factoren - controle van antistollingsniveau door volgen van INR waarde - INRwaarde(international normalised ratio): Protombine tijd patient/ mean normal Protombine tijd^ ISI(internationale sensitiviteits index). INR voor antistollings mensen moeten tussen 2 en 3 zijn. Normale INR is 1. - Fenprocoumon t1/2 140uur - Acenocoumarol t1/2 11uur - Warfarine t1/2 48uur Intrinsiek stolling: alle stoffen die nodig zijn om te stollenà APTT(geactiveerde partiele tromboplasine tijd): de tijd die nodig is om patiënten plasma te laten stollen na toevoeging van fosfolipide en calcium. Extrinsieke stolling: stoffen die stolling in gang zetten aanwezig zijn, zoals factor VIIà PT (protombine tijd): moment van activatie VII tot aan stolling. Bij coumarines is PT verlengd want bevat minder stollingsfactoren. PT wordt gemeten door toevoeging van tromboplastine en calcium en kijken hoe lang duurt voor stollen. Bij bloeding: trombocytentransfusie, Desmopressine à von Willebrand factor verhoogd en zo weer goed primair hemostase. Protrombine complexen en vit.K toedienen. Casus 5 ' '''15 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent nefroloog. Je behandelt een 25-jarige man, die net een niertransplantatie ' 'heeft ondergaan, met immunosuppressiva. ' immunosuppressant drugs are used to suppress the immune system from rejecting the donor kidney. These medicines must be taken for the rest of the patient's life. The most common medication regimen today is a cocktail of tacrolimus, mycophenolate, and prednisone. Some patients may instead take cyclosporine, sirolimus, or azathioprine. Cyclosporine, considered a breakthrough immunosuppressive when first discovered in the 1980s, ironically causes nephrotoxicity and can result in iatrogenic damage to the newly transplanted kidney. Blood levels must be monitored closely and if the patient seems to have declining renal function, a biopsy may be necessary to determine whether this is due to rejection or cyclosporine intoxication. 'Casus 6 ' '16 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent cardioloog. Een 54-jarige hartpatiënt wordt opgenomen op de CCU. ' 'Patiënt gebruikt thuis metoprolol retard tabletten. ' http://nl.gnkkr1112.wikia.com/wiki/Casus_3 'Casus 7 ' '17 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts en ziet een man van 24 jaar met astma. Hij heeft net een ' 'exacerbatie gehad en je bespreekt zijn medicamenteuze beleid. ' De belangrijkste medicijnen bij de behandeling van astma zijn ontstekingsremmers en luchtwegverwijders. Ontstekingsremmers bestrijden de ontsteking in de luchtwegen. Hierdoor beschermen ze de luchtwegen tegen prikkels. Luchtwegverwijders zorgen ervoor dat de luchtwegen wijder worden zodat een aanval hersteld of voorkomen kan worden. Luchtwegverwijders helpen ook bij inspanningsastma tegen kortademigheid. Andere middelen kunnen de behandeling van astma aanvullen, zoals anti-allergiemiddelen, een jaarlijkse griepprik tegen virusinfecties en antibiotica bij een luchtweginfectie die veroorzaakt is door bacteriën. Geïnhaleerde corticosteroïden Dit is verreweg de meest gebruikte ontstekingsremmer bij astma/COPD. Bijvoorbeeld: Budesonide, Beclometason, QVAR, Fluticason, Ciclesonide Afhankelijk van het medicijn ontstaat het optimale effect na 2-4-6 weken of enkele maanden. Deze medicijnen zorgen voor het verminderen ontsteking en zwelling in de longen. Mogelijke bijwerkingen zijn onder meer lichte keelirritatie, hoesten, heesheid. Het risico van ongewenste effecten van inhalatiecorticosteroïden is gering, en alleszins kleiner dan het bewezen positief effect. Lokaal: orofaryngeale candidose (schimmelvorming in de mond) - oplossing hiervoor: mond goed spoelen met water Systemisch: bijnierschorsinsufficiëntie (met bvb. hypoglykemie) verminderde botdensiteit groeivertraging (vnl. bij jonge kinderen en hoge doses). De uiteindelijke lengte op volwassen leeftijd wordt niet nadelig beïnvloed. '''Beta-2-agonisten Beta-2-agonisten ontspannen de spieren in de luchtwegen. Hierdoor wordt het ademen gemakkelijker. Deze zijn weer onder te verdelen in kort- en langwerkenden. {C}§ {C}Kortwerkende beta-2-agonisten Bijvoorbeeld: salbutamol, fenoterol en terbutaline Deze worden gebruikt om acute of plotse klachten van kortademigheid te behandelen en om de klachten van inspanningsastma te voorkomen. Het medicijn werkt binnen 5 minuten, en de werking houdt ongeveer 4 tot 6 uur aan. Mogelijke bijwerkingen zijn onder meer, beven, hoofdpijn en versnelde hartslag (hartkloppingen). {C}§ {C}Langwerkende beta-2-agonisten Bijvoorbeeld: salmeterol, formeterol, indacaterol Deze openen de luchtwegen en werken lang. Hoe snel dit medicijn werkt is afhankelijk van welke er gebruikt wordt: salmeterol duurt ong. 15 minuten voor het werkt, formeterol slechts 3 minuten. Mogelijke bijwerkingen zijn onder meer beven, hoofdpijn en versnelde hartslag. http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Luchtwegmedicatie&action=edit&section=7 bewerkenAnticholinergica Anticholinergische medicijnen zijn bijvoorbeeld: ipratropium bromide, tiotropium Ze verwijden de luchtwegen door spieren te ontspannen. Dit helpt om aanvallen te voorkomen. Deze worden gebruikt als mensen niet goed reageren op beta-2 agonisten of bij behandeling van zware astma aanval als aanvullende luchtwegverwijding nodig is. Deze verwijden de luchtwegen na ongeveer 15 minuten en werken 4 tot 6 uur (een enkele werkt 24 uur) Mogelijke bijwerkingen zijn onder meer een droge mond, hoesten en hoofdpijn. Casus 8 ' '''18 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 37-jarige vrouw die aangeeft regelmatig ' 'last te hebben van zuurbranden. Ze heeft vooral na een maaltijd last en de klachten ' '''duren dan ongeveer een uur. Risicofactoren voor zure reflux: - Hernia diafragmatica - overgewichtà verhoging intra-abdominale druk - roken Gevolgen van Zuur: - Door zure reflux: Reflux oespohagitis dat kan leiden tot Barett syndroomà dat weer kan leiden tot adenoomcarcinoom in oesophagus. - Ulcus ventriculi(in curvatura minor) - Ulcus duodeni Medicatie tegen maagzuur: - Histamine antagonisten(Cimetidine, Zantac), remt ook Helicobacter groei - PPI(Omeprazol en is een prodrug)à remt de protonpomp irreversible Niet geladen molecuul, zwakke base en kan snel ioniseren bij ph<2. Oraal geven en altijd VOOR een maaltijd innemen. T1/2 is 18 uur en erg effectief http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oesofagale_reflux Casus 9 ' '''19 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Een 17-jarige jongen komt op je spreekuur met een klacht over een ' 'pijnlijke pols. Bij het skaten is hij op zijn hand gevallen en heeft nu een plek rond de ' 'overgang van hand naar onderarm die bij druk veel pijn oplevert. Je onderzoekt de ' '''gevoelige plek zorgvuldig en vermoedt een scheurtje of breuk van het os pisiforme. http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Carpus.png à D Casus 10 ' '''21 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Een 74-jarige vrouw komt op het spreekuur met de klacht dat zij ' 'snel buiten adem is. Traplopen en boodschappen doen lukt daardoor nauwelijks ' 'meer. Bij hartauscultatie merk je een verdachte ruis op. Verder aanvullend ' '''onderzoek leert dat er sprake is van een lekkende hartklep. Aorta-klep-insufficiëntie Lekkende klep tussen de linker kamer (= ventrikel) van het hart en de grote lichaamsslagader (= aorta). Als gevolg daarvan stroomt na een samentrekking van het hart (= systole) een deel van het bloed terug naar de linker hartkamer. Aortaklep-insufficiëntie gaat gepaard met een kenmerkend hartgeruis tijdens de ontspanning (= diastole) van de linker hartkamer (hoorbaar met stethosoop) en is zichtbaar op elektrocardiogram en thoraxfoto. Mogelijke verschijnselen (o.a.) Kortademigheid (= dyspnoe) bij inspanning of 's nachts in bed, pijn op de borst (soms), vergroting van de linker hartkamer, hartkloppingen, hartfalen Mogelijke oorzaken (o.a.) Acuut reuma (hartklep-infectie met streptokokken), syfilis of andere infecties met bacteriën, erfelijke bindweefsel-aandoening (myxomatose) of andere aangeboren klepafwijking Mogelijke behandelingen (o.a.) - voorkómen van acuut reuma met antibiotica of andere infectie - behandeling van de verschijnselen, zoals fibrilleren met anti-aritmica - tegengaan van de hartvergroting met ACE-remmers - chirurgisch herstel van de aorta-klep-afwijking of beschadiging Casus 11 ' '''23 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 67-jarige vrouw met de klacht van pijn in ' 'haar linker been. ' http://nl.gnkkr1112.wikia.com/wiki/Casus_10 'Casus 12 ' '25 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 73-jarige vrouw met een ulcus ter hoogte ' 'van haar rechter mediale enkel. De ulcus is ontstaan nadat ze zich gestoten had ' 'tegen een winkelwagentje. Het is nu al 9 weken geleden en het wil maar niet ' '''genezen. http://nl.gnkkr1112.wikia.com/wiki/Casus_11 Casus 13 ' '''27 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Een 32-jarige man komt op het spreekuur in verband met ' '''hartkloppingen die sinds 3 maanden aanwezig zijn. Causes Palpitations can be attributed to one of three main causes: {C}1. Hyperdynamic circulation (valvular incompetence, thyrotoxicosis, hypercapnia, pyrexia, anemia, pregnancy). {C}2. Sympathetic overdrive (panic disorders, hypoglycemia, hypoxia, levocetirizine antihistamines, anemia, heart failure, mitral valve prolapse).[2] {C}3. Cardiac dysrhythmias (premature atrial contraction, junctional escape beat, premature ventricular contraction, atrial fibrillation, supraventricular tachycardia, ventricular tachycardia, ventricular fibrillation, heart block). Anxiety can also cause palpitations in that the heart muscles are affected by the state of one's mind. Psychological problems can thus induce one to palpitate. Clinicians should therefore consider the psycho-social aspect before diagnosis. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Palpitation&action=edit&section=2 editSymptoms Many times, the person experiencing palpitations may not be aware of anything apart from the abnormal heart rhythm itself. But palpitations can be associated with other things such as tightness in the chest, shortness of breath, dizziness or light-headedness. Depending on the type of rhythm problem, these symptoms may be just momentary or more prolonged. Actual blackouts or near blackouts, associated with palpitations, should be taken seriously because they often indicate the presence of important underlying heart disease. Another symptom is pain in arms or legs sometimes lasting through the night after the palpitation. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Palpitation&action=edit&section=3 editDiagnosis The most important initial clue to the diagnosis is one's description of the palpitations. The approximate age of the person when first noticed and the circumstances under which they occur are important, as is information about caffeine intake (tea or coffee drinking). It is also very helpful to know how they start and stop (abruptly or not), whether or not they are regular, and approximately how fast the pulse rate is during an attack. If the person has discovered a way of stopping the palpitations, that is also helpful information. The diagnosis is usually not made by a routine medical examination and electrical tracing of the heart's activity (ECG), because most people cannot arrange to have their symptoms while visiting the doctor. Nevertheless, findings such as a heart murmur or an abnormality of the ECG, which could point to the probable diagnosis, may be discovered. In particular, ECG changes that can be associated with specific disturbances of the heart rhythm may be picked up; so routine physical examination and ECG remain important in the assessment of palpitations. Blood tests, particularly tests of thyroid gland function are also important baseline investigations (an overactive thyroid gland is a potential cause for palpitations; the treatment in that case is to treat the thyroid gland over-activity). The next level of diagnostic testing is usually 24 hour (or longer) ECG monitoring, using a form of tape recorder called a Holter monitor, which can record the ECG continuously during a 24-hour period. If symptoms occur during monitoring it is a simple matter to examine the ECG recording and see what the cardiac rhythm was at the time. For this type of monitoring to be helpful, the symptoms must be occurring at least once a day. If they are less frequent, the chances of detecting anything with continuous 24, or even 48-hour monitoring, are substantially lowered. Other forms of monitoring are available, and these can be useful when symptoms are infrequent. A continuous-loop event recorder monitors the ECG continuously, but only saves the data when the wearer activates it. Once activated, it will save the ECG data for a period of time before the activation and for a period of time afterwards - the cardiologist who is investigating the palpitations can program the length of these periods. A new type of continuous-loop recorder has been developed recently that may be helpful in people with very infrequent, but disabling symptoms. This recorder is implanted under the skin on the front of the chest, like a pacemaker. It can be programmed and the data examined using an external device that communicates with it by means of a radio signal. Investigation of heart structure can also be important. The heart in most people with palpitations is completely normal in its physical structure, but occasionally abnormalities such as valve problems may be present. Usually, but not always, the cardiologist will be able to detect a murmur in such cases, and an ultrasound scan of the heart (echocardiogram) will often be performed to document the heart's structure. This is a painless test performed using sound waves and is virtually identical to the scanning done in pregnancy to look at the fetus. Casus 14 ' '''28 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent arts-assistent cardiologie. Een man van 55 jaar krijgt een hartinfarct en ' 'overlijdt plotseling binnen een uur na het ontstaan van de eerste symptomen, nog ' '''voor opname in het ziekenhuis. - Casus 15 ' '''29 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur verschijnt een 60-jarige patiënt die enige jaren ' 'geleden een hartinfarct doormaakte. De laatste weken maanden heeft hij met zekere ' 'regelmaat pijn op de borst. ' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angina_pectoris 'Casus 16 ' '31 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Bij een 40-jarige vrouw die in het verleden een kunstklep kreeg na ' 'een doorgemaakte endocarditis, blijkt sprake te zijn van een klein abces aan de ' 'vinger. ' De hartkleppen worden niet doorbloed, waardoor witte bloedlichamen ze niet kunnen ontdoen van infectie. Normaal gesproken voorkomt de bloedstroom dat zulke infecties zich in het hart kunnen nestelen. Als de klep echter beschadigd is, bijvoorbeeld door acuut reuma of na een operatie, wordt nestelen veel makkelijker. Ontstekingen in de mond, bijvoorbeeld door gebrekkige mondhygiëne, zijn een belangrijke oorzaak van endocarditis, omdat bloed in dat geval nog wel eens in contact komt met de buitenwereld en de bacteriën in de mond van de patiënt. In dat geval worden meestal streptokokkensoorten als verwekker gevonden. Indien de toegangsweg van de bacteriën in de huid gelegen is, zoals bij intraveneuzedrugsgebruikers, worden vaak stafylokokken uit het bloed gekweekt. Als klepvervangende operaties hebben plaatsgevonden en er kunstkleppen zijn aangebracht, is de kans op endocarditis vergroot. Ook dan worden vaak huidbacteriën aangetroffen. Bijwerking van glucocorticoiden à immunosuppressiva. Endocarditis(zie colleg 1 van week 16, B3): Als onbehandeld is fataal. Komt 2-6 op de 100.000 mensen voor en bij kunstklep is kans 2xzo groot. Mannen hebben 4xmeer kan dan vrouwen. Major criteria: - persisterende bloedkweek met typische verwekker - betrokkenheid van endocard: als nieuwe kleplekkage of typische afwijkingen zoals vegetaties, ABCES, klepperforatie of losgelaten kunstklep. Minor criteria: - gebruik van intraveneuze drugs - koorts,spetische embolien……. Duke criteria: Ze'''kere endocarditis: als 2 major criteria of 1major en 3 minor criteria Mogelijke endocarditis: als 1 major en 1minor of 3 minor Geen endocarditis Be'handeling: '''antibiotica, echo(voor oorzaak), chirurgie(implantatie nieuwe klep) Focus onderzoek: foto gemaakt van sinussen, kaak, huis kijken op wondjes, urine en gastrointestinaal onderzoek. Echocardiografie beste onderzoek om aan te tonen. En kweek ook Als abscesvormingà chirurgie ingrijpenà de gehele klep moet weer vervangen worden! ''Abces: incisie en drainage; geef antibioticaprofylaxe bij een verhoogd risico op endocarditis of infectie van een kunstgewricht (diabetes mellitus, reumatoïde artritis) (zie voor dosering tekst standaard). Endocarditis-profylaxe is een incidentele preventieve maatregel die wordt genomen bij patiënten die als gevolg van een aangeboren of verworven afwijking van het hart een verhoogde kans op endocarditis hebben na een diagnostische of therapeutische ingreep waarbij een bacteriëmie kan ontstaan. Het risico op endocarditis hangt af van de cardiale afwijking, de aard van de ingreep en het micro-organisme dat daarmee samenhangend in de circulatie komt. De profylaxe moet zoveel mogelijk zijn gericht op het micro-organisme dat naar verwachting in de bloedbaan zal komen. Het doel van dit advies is u te informeren over het soort patiënten dat een verhoogd risico op endocarditis heeft, over ingrepen waarbij profylaxe is geïndiceerd en de antibiotica die daarbij worden geadviseerd. Endocarditis wordt vooral veroorzaakt door Gram-positieve bacteriën, met name vergroenende streptokokken, enterokokken en Staphylococcus aureus. Bij patiënten met klepprothesen is vaak een coagulase negatieve stafylokok de verwekker van endocarditis. De bron van de bacteriëmie is meestal de mondkeelholte en soms de (geïnfecteerde) tractus digestivus of urogenitalis of de (geïnfecteerde) huid. Principes bij keuze van antibiotica De profylaxe van endocarditis door vergroenende streptokokken gebeurt met een penicilline. Wanneer de patiënt in de 7 dagen voorafgaand aan de profylaxe met dit middel is behandeld, bestaat de kans dat de streptokokken daarvoor minder gevoelig zijn geworden. Daarom wordt in dat geval clindamycine gegeven. Bij een profylaxe gericht tegen enterokokken wordt amoxicilline gegeven en tegen Staphylococcus aureus het penicillinase resistente flucloxacilline. Als de profylaxe is gericht tegen coagulase negatieve stafylococcen dan wordt vancomycine toegediend. Endocarditis-profylaxe wordt gegeven bij mensen met een kunstklep of verdenking endocarditis. Casus 17 ' '''32 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Je controleert een 70-jarige man met kleplijden. Het gaat om een ' '''aortaklep stenose. - Aortaklepstenose: 'LV druk is hoog en aortadruk is laagà dit is zowel tijdens diastole als systole. Klep gaat goed open en dicht dus hoort systolisch instroomgeruis(hoort zo ook normaliter!). LV is VERDIKT. Afterload neemt toeà slagvolume neemt af en BD daling. Reactie van lichaam is Rperiferie toename, venoconstrictie en vochtretentie om vullingsdruk in ventrikels toe te laten nemen (= preload). Verhoogde wandspanningà flow neemt afà slechte bloedvoorziening want spier is erg dik en zo ischemieà angina pectoris. Relaxatie stoornis Coronaire flow is laag Wandspanning is hoog, weinig relaxatie tijd. ''Klachten: duizelig/syncope(door perifere dilatatie), hartfalen, plotse dood Lichamelijk onderzoek: a.carotis(traag, stijgend), trilling voelbaar, holosystolisch ejectiegeruis(kan derde of vierde harttoon horen). Onderzoek: Echodopplercardiogram(GOUDENSTANDAARD), snelheid bepaling over klep. Hartkatherisatie: drukverschil meten. Xthoraxfoto: aorta ascendens dilatatie Oorzaken: acuut reuma, onstekingen(zoals endocarditis), aangeboren, degeneratie zoals kalkaanslag. Behandeling: digoxine, bètablokkers, diuretica, antistolling. Ballon valvuloplastiek om klep op te rekken. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aortic_valve_stenosis 'Casus 18 ' '33 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts en ziet een sterk oedemateuze jongen van 6 jaar. Zijn ogen zijn ' '''vrijwel dicht en hij heeft een bol gelaat. Hij houdt duidelijk veel vocht vast. http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Syndroom_van_Cushing Casus 19 ' '''34 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent kinderarts. Op je spreekuur komt een moeder met haar 13-jarige zoon. ' 'Moeder vindt hem de laatste tijd zo sloom en lusteloos, hetgeen lijkt toe te nemen na ' 'een maaltijd. Hij eet de laatste tijd slechter en is flink afgevallen. Moeder verbaast ' '''zich over de grote hoeveelheden water die hij drinkt. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diabetes_mellitus_type_1 Casus 20 ' '''36 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent student geneeskunde. Voor je op straat zie je een 60-plusser ineens op de ' 'stoep op de grond vallen. Het is rustig op straat. ' http://nl.gnkkr1112.wikia.com/wiki/Casus_18 'Casus 21 ' '38 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts en loopt bij toeval langs een verfwinkel waar net een brandje is ' 'gedoofd. Je wordt door omstanders gevraagd mee te kijken in de winkel naar een ' '''vrouw van begin 20. http://nl.gnkkr1112.wikia.com/wiki/Casus_19 Casus 22 ' '''41 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Op het spreekuur komt een 55-jarige man met klachten van ' 'benauwdheid. ' http://nl.gnkkr1112.wikia.com/wiki/Casus_20 'Casus 23 ' '42 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 24-jarige vrouw die klaagt over frequent ' 'dunne ontlasting, met soms wat bloed erbij. ' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ulcerative_colitis http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crohn%27s_disease 'Casus 24 ' '43 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Een 20-jarige patiënt komt op je spreekuur met klachten die duiden ' 'op reizigersdiarree. ' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diarrhea meestal rauw vlees à bacterie 'Casus 25 ' '44 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Een 60-jarige vrouw komt op het spreekuur met een dik rechter ' 'been. ' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deep_vein_thrombosis 'Casus 26 ' '45 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Op het spreekuur komt een man van 25 jaar met sinds 6 weken ' 'frequent dunne ontlasting. ' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diarrhea 'Casus 27 ' '46 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een man van 50 jaar voor controle van zijn ' '''trombose been http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trombose Casus 28 ' '''47 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' '''Je bent huisarts. Een 65-jarige man met COPD komt voor controle op je spreekuur. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chronic_obstructive_pulmonary_disease Casus 29 ' '''48 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Een 24-jarige man komt op het spreekuur in verband met ' '''houdingsafhankelijke pijn achter het borstbeen. http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Syndroom_van_Tietze http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angina_pectoris Casus 30 ' '''49 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent MDL-arts. Een 53-jarige Turks Nederlandse man komt op het spreekuur in ' '''verband met een toegenomen buikomvang. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ascites Casus 31 ' '''50 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent MDL-arts. Een 39-jarige vrouw komt op het spreekuur in verband met ' 'diarree. Zij is verwezen door de internist, bij wie ze komt in verband met diabetes ' '''mellitus http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diarrhea http://www.tandurust.com/diabetes/diarrhea-and-diabetes.html Casus 32 ' '''51 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent diensdoend arts op de afdeling Spoedeisende Hulp (SEH). ’s Avonds komt ' 'een 38-jarige man op de SEH vanwege koorts tot 39 graden, en koude rillingen. ' 'Patiënt is bekend met een rustige colitis ulcerosa. ' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colitis_ulcerosa 'Casus 33 ' '52 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts en ziet een 65-jarige man op het spreekuur. Hij is gekomen ' 'vanwege recent ontstane buikpijn in episoden, sinds een maand. ' Kanker?? 'Casus 34 ' '53 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent kinderarts en ziet een zuigeling van 3 weken op het spreekuur. Het is de ' 'ouders opgevallen dat hun kind zo geel ziet. ' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neonatal_jaundice 'Casus 35 ' 'D CIP ' '(8p) ' 'Je bent specialist ouderengeneeskunde. Je wordt door de verzorgende gevraagd bij ' 'een 83-jarige mevrouw lang te gaan. Zij verblijft sinds vijf jaar in het verpleeghuis ' 'wegens een doorgemaakt CVA. ' 'Je overweegt een de volgende diagnoses: ' 'I Diverticulitis ' 'II Ileus ' 'III Pyelonefritis ' '''IV Ulcus ventriculi http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diverticulitis http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ileus http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pyelonephritis http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peptic_ulcer Casus 36 ' '''54 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts en ziet ter controle een 32-jarige man die bekend is met astma. ' http://nl.gnkkr1112.wikia.com/wiki/Casus_28 'Casus 37 ' '55 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 57-jarige man met sinds 3 dagen ' 'klachten van plotse pijn links op de borst, vastzittend aan de ademhaling en die ' 'verergert bij hoesten. ' http://nl.gnkkr1112.wikia.com/wiki/Casus_30 'Casus 38 ' '56 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent longarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 66-jarige man met klachten van ' 'kortademigheid bij inspanning. ' http://nl.gnkkr1112.wikia.com/wiki/Casus_29 'Casus 39 ' '57 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent longarts. Aan een coassistent die meekijkt op de polikliniek leg je uit dat de ' '''longen twee circulaties hebben. http://nl.gnkkr1112.wikia.com/wiki/Casus_31 Casus 40 ' '''58 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' '''Je bent internist. Op je spreekuur komt een 7-jarige jongen met dikke voeten. http://nl.gnkkr1112.wikia.com/wiki/Casus_33 Casus 41 ' '''59 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent internist. Op je spreekuur komt een 52-jarige vrouw voor controle. Ze heeft ' 'een stabiele, gestoorde nierfunctie. ' http://nl.gnkkr1112.wikia.com/wiki/Casus_34 'Casus 42 ' '60 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent nefroloog. Op je spreekuur komt een 12-jarige jongen met microscopische ' '''hematurie en gehoorsstoornissen. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IgA_nephropathy Casus 43 ' '''61 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 62-jarige vrouw met een zwelling in ' 'beide flanken. ' http://nl.gnkkr1112.wikia.com/wiki/Casus_34 'Casus 44 ' '62 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 42-jarige man met spierzwakte. ' http://nl.gnkkr1112.wikia.com/wiki/Casus_34 'Casus 45 ' '63 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent student en je bereidt je voor op een bijeenkomst van het PKV-CA over ' '''gespreksvoering. Casus 46 ' '''64 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Een 55-jarige vrouw komt op je spreekuur in verband met ' 'zuurbranden. Patiënte heeft een BMI van 30. Je geeft haar het advies om af te ' 'vallen. Ze ziet de noodzaak wel, maar ziet er tegenop “omdat eten zo lekker is”. Ze ' 'zegt dat ze erover wil nadenken. ' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theory_of_planned_behavior http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Health_belief_model http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stages_of_change 'Casus 47 ' '65 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent huisarts. Een 73-jarige man komt op je spreekuur in verband met pijn in zijn ' '''kniegewricht. Je stelt de volgende vraag: “…en de pijn straalt niet uit?”. - gesloten vraag - meerkeuze vraag - meervoudige vraag - open vraag - suggestieve vraag Casus 48 ' '''66 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je bent dienstdoend huisarts op de huisartsenpost. Midden in de nacht wordt je ' 'gebeld door een moeder die vertelt dat haar dochtertje van 3 jaar al een paar dagen ' '''koortsaanvallen heeft en over hoofdpijn klaagt. De moeder maakt zich flinke zorgen. Bij aankomst in de woning tref je een huilend meisje aan op schoot van haar ' '''moeder. Je voert een lichamelijk onderzoek uit en meet bij het meisje een ' 'temperatuur van 40.6 graden Celsius. Je besluit moeder te adviseren het die nacht ' '''nog even aan te zien en de volgende ochtend de eigen huisarts te bellen. Heuristiek representativiteit?? Casus 49 ' '''67 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'In je studiegroep zit een streng Christelijke student genaamd Johannes, afkomstig ' 'uit een afgelegen dorp op het platteland. Je merkt dat hij tijdens klein ' 'groepsonderwijs meestal in zijn eentje binnenkomt en zich wat afzijdig opstelt ten ' '''opzichte van de anderen http://nl.gnkkr1112.wikia.com/wiki/Casus_42 Casus 50 ' '''68 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Wanneer je in de cafetaria van de faculteit gaat lunchen, valt het je op dat er ' 'verschillende groepjes mensen bij elkaar zitten, en dat veel van die groepjes lijken te ' 'bestaan uit personen die in zeker opzicht op elkaar lijken qua leeftijd, kleding, ' 'haardracht en dergelijke. ' http://nl.gnkkr1112.wikia.com/wiki/Casus_40 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bystander_effect http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Compliance_(psychology) http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sociale_facilitatie 'Casus 51 ' '69 meerkeuzevraag ' '(2p) ' 'Je raakt in gesprek met een medestudent die jou vertelt over haar persoonlijke ' '''problemen. Geheimhouding?